Seasonal Love
by dj-cee-8
Summary: Dramione Romance. Harry Potter is JKR's :
1. Chapter 1

Dramione Fanfic

.

Hermione's POV:

.

Hello there! Hermione Granger here. Is the name awkward? My mom says it's unique, but others say it meant buck-toothed, book worm. Anyways, I'm going to tell you a story, my story, and a little about myself I might add.

.

I am Hermione Jean Granger, or the so called bookworm by my friends, the bushy-haired Gryffindork by those who think I'm a hag, and the specially called "Mudblood" by none other than, Malfoy; Yes, Draco Malfoy. The Slytherin Prince or SlytherGIT to my perspective, followed by his SlytherGIT friends: Crabbe and Goyle, the two cronies whom always occupied the space on Malfoy's sides, and his noble, pug-faced whore, Pansy Parkinson (Seriously? You can do better Malfoy, I know you could. I'm not saying that I'm better, but you could set up your standards you know).

.

Alright, wonder why I was the special mudblood of Malfoy? BECAUSE HE BLOODY DAMN ALWAYS TELLS ME I AM ONE, BUT THERE ARE LOADS OF MUDBLOODS OUT THERE ON THE SURFACE OF THE EARTH, THAT HE ONLY BOTHERS TO IRRITATE ME, ONLY ME!

.

I mean, that's just plain odd don't you think? Anyways, let's get back to the story before I go all hyper again.

.

As you may have noticed, I am part of the Golden Trio. It is consisted of us three friends: Ronald Bilius Weasley, Harry James Potter, and of course, yours truly, me, Hermione Jean Granger. My life didn't go well as planned. Being a friend of Harry Potter, I learned to break school rules, and went on all sorts of adventures, only letting myself get nearly killed. Though I've had fun over the past few years, this year, it will most definitely be the greatest adventure I'll ever have, considering it my last. I do hope that one day, after Hogwarts, we'll have another great adventure, only as grown-ups. Okay, change topic before I cry. *sniff sniff*

.

Well, what else do I need to tell you? Hmmm. Oh, just so you know, I'm Head Girl *boastful grin coupled with boastful tone of voice and expression* Hep hep, Yeah, but I was expecting it though, I mean, well, whatever :D.

.

Hmmm, let's move on to the longest part of this story, my love life.. Okay-o lets go yo!

.

.

_**Day 1 out of 7- Strangers – Winter Season**_

.

Today, Monday Mornings have never been so much colder! I went to change my PJ's into my normal clothes and grabbed a coat in my dresser because I wouldn't be able to go outside with just my tees and jeans on; it was freezing cold mind you! Now it's 4:30 AM in the morning, I woke up too early… gah- oh well, might as well don't try to sleep anymore. I opened the door, appears that Malfoy hadn't gotten up yet. Darn, the outside was freezing! I went to go on a walk at the lakeside, which is part of my daily routine and sat beside my favorite oak tree, waiting for the sun to rise. I always found the view looked beautiful. The sun was already peering out of the horizon gradually. I checked my watch; it was already 6:00 AM. As I went stood up to go inside, I noticed a flash of grey eyes on the bushes. I kept a closer look. It was staring at me. I went over to the bushes and peeked to see what, or who it was. Full of shock, I gasped to see it was a cute, white-haired ferret.

.

I don't really like ferrets at all, by the fact that Draco Malfoy looks like one. But, this, this ferret was so cute, so cuddly, so irresistible, so I couldn't stop myself from picking it up. I felt something weird when I held it in my arms. It was wounded. Poor thing, so I went to my dorm immediately to take care of it. It was still bleeding, so I took a clean piece of cloth and tied it around the wounded part to stop the flow of blood. It did, and I was relieved. I took a small box out from under my bed and formed a little cushion around it. Looking at the ferret, it looked as if it was tired, so I placed it inside the tiny bed. I watched it snooze, a rather cute view to my perspective though. It covered itself on the tiny sheets I made myself. It seemed very uncomfortable. Wonder where it came from? I went to the bathroom to wash my hands. When I returned back, the ferret was gone. I frowned. And I was going to make him Crookshanks's buddy. I looked around, hoping to find it just lying around, but no sign of it. I wondered if it went outside, but silly me, the door was locked. How could it open the door? So I set aside the thought and just headed towards the Great hall for breakfast. There, I saw my friends, waving their hands at my direction. Ginny was pointing as seat next to her, while clutching on Harry's hand. I sat beside my best friend. About the incident just a few minutes ago, I didn't bother to tell them. Just then, Ginny started telling me stories, or should I say gossip.

.

She told me that a few Slytherins were wandering out in the deep forest, doing some stupid dare. Well, obviously, it didn't do well to them. They were probably found by some creature lurking in the forest, considering that some Slytherins were missing in their seats, maybe being treated by Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing. I didn't care to talk about it and just ate my porridge. When I was done, I darted straight to my first class of the day. Nothing to talk about it though, I just earned Gryffindor a few points for reciting.

.

Okay my class just finished. I went to my favorite part of Hogwarts; The library. I searched for the books I needed for my other essays and Ron's needed book for his Potions Essay. He asked me to borrow it from him. Indeed he was as lazy as can be. What? Is the library that scary to him? He will never learn, and I wonder why I even bother to help him in his antics. Okay, I finished my essays just in time and dashed to my dorm. As I closed the door behind me, I was shocked. The ferret was there again, only this time; it had a letter clamped to its mouth.

.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_Thank you for taking care of the ferret, although I could have done it myself. That's all, Mudblood._

_._

_Sincerely yours, _

_TSPD_

_._

It came from a person whose initials were TSPD. I don't know a person who has these initials that calls me a mudblood. Only Malfoy does. I took the ferret and picked it up. I cuddled and kissed its head, while its face turned scarlet. I'm glad it's in good condition now. Wait? TSPD, erm, it must be Draco on the end. But, he didn't use his name, if he did, it should be DM then? Oh… Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince. The Slytherin Prince Draco! This letter came from the git. Okay, I'm making Mind crap right now. I let go of the ferret and placed it on the ground. With the blink of an eye, it turned to, well who do you expect? It was Malfoy, just the luck.

.

"What are you doing here? Where's the ferret?" I shouted, looking quite hysterical.

.

"Duh, the ferret's me Granger! You know, for a bright student, you sometimes act like a dumb head." Said Malfoy with an annoyed face.

.

"How dare you say that? I nurtured you git! The least you can do is to say thanks!" I replied, looking more hysterical.

.

"I already did. Read the letter again Granger, maybe you've missed reading the FIRST WORD of the letter." He spat

.

I was awestruck. I never felt so much embarrassed in my whole life. My face was turning scarlet and I had to hide it quickly, to not let him get into me.

.

"Well, you owe me a lot of explaining though." I faced and stared at him, eye to eye.

.

"Alright, alright, but I have an appointment with Pansy." He muttered.

.

"I think I'm gonna barf!" I shouted as I shot him a disgusted look.

.

"Shut up Granger." He muttered.

.

"Okay, how come you became a ferret?" I asked his while staring at his face.

.

"That's, a long story." He sighed.

.

"Then please do tell." I said with an eager voice.

.

"It's very long mudblood. I don't have any time to waste." Said the annoyed Slytherin.

.

"Should have just let you rot in the first place." I muttered.

.

"What did you say?" Malfoy growled.

.

"Oh will you just tell me the damn story?" I shouted. He really is irritating, how can Crabbe and Goyle stand this kind of treatment?

.

"Okay, okay. So, it all started when a bunch of Slytherins gathered up in front of the forest. I was curious about what they were doing. They were making a dare of who was brave enough to go to the other side of the forest without light. As proof to that, the person to take the dare should not be accompanied by his/her wand. And me, my ever charming self, volunteered to do the dare, just to show my fellow Slytherins how brave I can be. So-" He was cut-off, by me.

.

"What were you thinking? You're Head Boy for Merlin's sake!" I shouted.

.

"Ehemm, the storyline Granger, don't mess with it." He muttered.

.

I just sat on a chair beside me and just huffed. I didn't notice my lips were pouting and my cheeks were getting larger.

.

"haha, very cute Granger, very cute." He teased me. I felt rather embarrassed and got a hold of myself.

.

"Please continue the story." I said, but not in a pleading way, more like I was commanding him to do so.

.

"Okay, so as I was saying. I volunteered to do the dare. Then, I tripped at some sort of root of a tree or something and fell on a ravine. I tried to get back, but I was lost. Then I came out of a bush and noticed I was on the lakeside. It was around 4:00 AM already, I think. Being exhausted at the moment, I took a nap. Then I saw you walking around with your ever so frizzy hair swaying."

.

"Excuse me?" I shouted. Such a git!

.

"Excuse you for what?" He smirked. The annoying smirk he always does.

.

"Whatever, continue." I muttered.

.

"Okay, I will, but this time, don't interrupt will you Granger? Ehermm. Well, in my condition, I couldn't bare anyone seeing me, so I changed into a ferret. The cute, irresistible and cuddly ferret you adored" He made an evil grin. "Anyways, when I peeked through the bushes again, you saw me, and well you took care of me." He took a deep breath and turned up to me.

.

Curiosity hit me again.

.

"But of all the animals you can transfigure into, why turn into a ferret?" I said as my eyes suddenly widened.

.

"Because that was the first thing I thought. And besides, ferrets are cute right? Just like me Granger?" He chuckled slightly.

.

"Just because you look like a ferret doesn't mean that you're cute Malfoy. Honestly, I shouldn't have kept you company, but I did, so be thankful." I spat.

.

"You did because I was twoo adowable, aren't I mwiss Grangwer?" He said with his annoying high-pitched voice.

.

"Oh, just shut up, you're too full of yourself. Go on now, run along. Go snog with Pansy for all I care. Just leave me alone!" I insisted

.

"I won't. Not in the mood to have a go with Pansy anymore." He said with a tone of boredom in his voice.

.

"Well then, go and find your two cronies. I'm sure they're worried sick about you." I began shoo-ing him, rather annoyed he still won't move a step towards the door.

.

Finally, after a minute or two, he moved straight towards the door. He clutched the handle of the door and gave a sideways glance at me, and then an evil smirk popped into his face.

.

"Nice chat Granger, er mudblood. And thanks for the kiss, I'll expect to have one on the lips next time." His smirk widened.

.

"What in Merlin's name has gotten in-?" He cut me off by putting a finger on my lips.

.

"Just Kidding!" He patted my back, which kinda hurt cuz' his hands were so big. " I'll go now mind you, and don't over think too much. I expect your head to explode if you do so. Well, goodnight dear Belle." His smirk reigned over his face again as if it was always there. He closed the door with a silent shut and left Hermione, there, looking like an idiot.

.

"How can I NOT over think? Bloody git doesn't know what he's doing!" I shouted, looking quite angry and curious at the same time.

.

Damn you Malfoy, Damn you. Because of you, I can't sleep tonight, because of your actions, you're making me over think! Damn you!

.

.

.

_**Day 2 out of 7 – A little bit more than strangers- Winter Season**_

.

After the ferret incident, I've been very cautious to not bump into Malfoy. I know he always gets what he wants, just because he's all fancy, and handsome, and rich, and pureblood, and gorgeous, and sexy, and awesome, and I'm gonna stop now. Bloody hell Hermione, Bloody hell. What are you doing? Malfoy isn't that good or whatnot. He'll always be the same bastard that treated you like crap over the past few years. The same bastard that always made you feel you were worthless. Like you were nothing and never existed. Alright, enough of him! It only makes it more confusing. Let's just continue my life like it was normal. I have no time for his charades.

.

I noticed my friends were missing. Where had they gone off to? I walked pass the hall and still no sign of Harry, Ron and Ginny. Great, just great. I'm all alone, with my stressed self, and I have no friends to talk to. I'm in my pathetic state right now, and it bloody damn sucks.

.

Okay, loneliness, I won't let you in me. I'm gonna find my ever so lovingly FRIENDS and tell them how I could NEVER ask for BETTER ONES.

.

I stomped in every direction, hoping to spot at least one of them. I went outside, only to catch them there, beside the lakeside there at my favorite spot. They were talking, without me, how thoughtful. I hid myself into the bushes, to take a glimpse of their faces. Tip-toeing to Ginny's back, My face gave a mischievous smile before I plunged out of nowhere and began shouting at Ginny's ear.

.

"Hey Guys! Isn't it a nice day to ditch Hermione and leave her inside with no one to talk to because she's becoming a pain in the arse and with all her problems and whatnot and it's getting worse because her so called "Friends" Won't even comfort her? That's just awesome isn't it?" I used my high-pitched voice with every hint of sarcasm I had in my tone, which I know was kinda annoying but, I want them to get what I'm saying. That I felt left out. Arghh Merlin strike me now!

.

"Hermione! How, um, nice to see you!" Ginny said, her hands shivering with fear, though she was fighting to let it show.

.

"Oh, is it? I can see by the looks on your faces that I'm not making a pleasant appearance though. Why so shocked? You look like you've seen a ghost." I said more sarcastically, letting them know I'm suspecting something from under their noses.

.

"Er, well, Malfoy told us something…." Said Harry, looking very much horrified.

.

"What did the dumbass say?" I closed my fists when I heard the name. My knuckles whitened. Can I have peace without hearing another syllable of his name?

.

"Well, A, Em, gah-" Ron said.

.

"Will you cut to the chase Ron? It's not as if I have all day!" I shouted.

.

Ron took a step back, looking at her Hermione. The one he always loved. The way she's acting right now, just wasn't right. She sure has a lot in her mind

"Okay, Hermione, slow down, what my dill weeded brother is trying to say is, Draco Malfoy wants to see you in private, in his dorm. We're just, worried Hermione. Draco is something you have to watch out for. He's no "The Slytherin Prince-Sex God" For nothing you know. Sorry to say the word but-she shuffled uncomfortably and said with a whisper "He already had got into the knickers of almost the whole lot of Hogwarts' school girls, and I don't want you to be one of them." Ginny said while Harry nudged her, feeling uncomfortable with what his girlfriend was saying

.

"Is that so? Then what's with the weird act? I CAN OUTWIT THAT ARSE EVEN WITH MY EYES CLOSED! And, how come you know this Ginny?" I shot her with a suspicious look.

.

"It doesn't matter, just be careful." Said Ron

.

With that, I turned my heel and starting walking. I could still hear them speaking, even in a few feet away, since the place was deserted.

.

"Poor Hermione, I hope she'll be alright." Harry said with full concern.

"She'd better be! Or I'll kick that arse, Malfoy!" Ron raged.

.

"Now you guys, we know Hermione. She'll outwit Malfoy in no time!" Ginny said enthusiastically.

.

I felt good when I heard Ginny's sentence, because it flatters me to know that she know I can outwit Malfoy. I opened the door to the Head Boy & Girl's common room. No one was there, so he must be in the Head boy's dorm. I leapt at every step I took gleefully, because I was so excited on outwitting Malfoy.

.

When I reached the front of Malfoy's door, I began shaking. Why? You're not supposed to be afraid Hermione! You can do this! Gain confidence! Just remember all the crap he gave you since first year! All the insults, the harsh words, all of that! Now face him as a matured Hermione Granger. Show him he's not worth the time. Show him he's not all that powerful. Show him he's just a boy, playing in his childish ways while you, you're a grown woman. Smart enough to understand, strong enough to not feel weak.

.

_Click, _ The door opened and she caught sight of the color green as she entered.

.

"Hello?" I asked as if someone was there. It was deserted and I was alone. So, this is how it starts huh? Trying to make me feel comfortable before the wolf attacks the lamb, clever, yet it still doesn't work for me.

.

"Malfoy you stupid git, where are you. If you don't answer, I'll leave then."

.

I roamed around the room. Every inch of it was filled with green and silver. It had a king-sized bed, a huge carpet on the middle of the room, just like mine, except that there was the Slytherin logo embroidered on it, and mine had Gryffindor's and everything that I had in my own room, only green and silver was the theme. The room looked very, Slytherinish, if there ever was a word like that. After waiting for a few more minutes, I decided to leave. It was obvious he wasn't there, and besides, the whole room creeps me out, like it had some strange vibe into it.

.

_Tap tap tap. _Wait, were those the sound of footsteps? I better not keep my guard down. Malfoy may lunge in any minute. When I turned around to get a good glance if anyone was there, I still saw nothing. Okay, I'm not gonna wait any longer for the dumbass Head Boy. I went towards the door and opened the knob.

.

"Wait." Came a soft whisper to my ear. It made me shiver, but that was all. I didn't let it affect me. My head turned around. You're getting a piece of my mind Malfoy.

.

"What do you want? Surely this is Head Boy & Girl stuff, if not, then I'll be off. I don't want you wasting my time Malfoy." I said with an annoyed face. If this doesn't work, I don't know what will…..He just stood there, watching me, like he had seen a dementor, sucking every hint of soul he has within him. He was expressionless. Then, I got tired of the silence and broke it off.

.

"Say something- Anything!" I shouted, near his ear so he can understand clearly. He flinched.

.

"Oh, um, Sorry, I, Er, I – I got distracted." He replied, fiddling with his fingers. His eyes locked on them. What's going on? Why was he distracted? And WHAT was he distracted from? Is there something wrong with my hair? Maybe… but then again, it was always wrong, so that must not be the reason. I looked at him with full curiosity. It's as if I could read something in his face, but I just don't know. Then, I came into my senses and asked.

.

"By what?" I said as my eyes widened.

.

"Um Nothing, erm, mudblood." He said. Odd. When he said mudblood, it had no emotion in it. It was just plain, like he said it for no reason. Unlike the other insults I had with him. They were a pain in the gut and were very annoying, paired with his pitch of voice that always seemed to be his signature tone whenever he tried to tease me.

.

"Are you, all right? You sound, different. Crazy perhaps." Were the words that came out of my mouth. Malfoy looked at me with his silver eyes, sparkling. Wait, when did they sparkle before?

.

"I'm Fine Granger. And don't accuse me of being crazy. I'm mentally fine, mind you." He said with a rather annoyed voice

.

"Okay, what did you want?" I took a step closer, but I still haven't let my guard down. I never will by these circumstances.

.

He took out two pieces of parchment from his robes.

"These-" He pointed at what he was holding. "-are our new schedules for night patrolling. Dumbledore sent it to me. Apparently, tonight, we'll be patrolling together." He said.

.

"How come-? Let me see that!" I tried to get mine but he was too quick and pulled it away.

.

"Hey, git, I don't have time for this. Give me mine!" I shouted. Why won't he give it back? It was enough punishment for me to come in his room, alone. And now, it's just worse than ever.

.

"Come and get it then." He smirked, running towards the other end of the room. It was the first Malfoy-ish act he's done since I got here. Well, when he smirked of course. Malfoy wouldn't be this immature. It just wasn't him.

.

"Don't be childish Malfoy. Give it back you naughty little prat!" Oh god, did I just say naughty? That wasn't right. I should choose my words before spitting them out. Merlin help, I can notice him smirking even more.

.

I took slow steps towards him. Malfoy just watched. Maybe he was wondering why I haven't ran to him to reach my parchment. Well, boo hoo to you Malfoy, boo hoo!

.

When I was facing him, his smirk turned into a smile.

.

"Well, what are you waiting for Granger? Come-and-get-me." Okay, now he was teasing me. This isn't good. But he's not going to get me.

.

"Don't you mean 'IT'?" I said, eyeing him closely while narrowing my eyes.

.

"Whatever." He said, but still smiling.

.

Okay, think Hermione, think. What to do when in a crisis like this. This is getting hard. Don't let him get into you. Don't let him get into your knickers! He's just crazy. What is a Man's weakness?...

Okay, that took long. He's confused now; confused why I'm so quiet. A Man's Weakness is, SEDUCTION. Yes, seduction, but, I'll just flirt with him, nothing rough. Yeah. Good Hermione, Just Don't Let Your Guard Down! This could work!

.

"Well, it's getting hot in here don't you think?" I took my robes off, to reveal my body structure. I had a blouse with buttons on, and unbuttoned two down, to reveal my collarbone.

.

"It- it certainly i-is." He said approvingly, but now he was shaking nervous.

.

"Um, Draco?" I cooed, trying to let my voice be seductive. I wish it did, or else, I'll just look dumb. I shuffled slightly and circled around him, staring attentively at his gray eyes.

.

"Wha-what is it Gra-granger?" He said, and shuffled also. I can see the look on his face that he was uncomfortable. Am I turning him on? No, that would be a miracle. This is Malfoy we're talking about, remember? Okay, your plan Hermione. Stick to it or else I'll shove you into Moaning Myrtle's toilet until the term ends. Wait, what? Was that my conscience wanting to punish me? Okay, I'm so damned out right now. Enough mind talk!

.

"I just realized, how cute those gray eyes are when they sparkle. Did you know?" I said as I went to face him. He had a big gulp. I lay one hand on his cheek and the free one hanged on my left side. I felt him skin turn hot. Okay, this was just plain weird. I tried to look pretty and sexy and cute and seductive and all that, but I don't even know how to! Bloody Hell, How can I consider myself as a woman?

.

I bit my lip as I leaned in closer, our faces an inch away. He was becoming weak, resisting to his man instincts, But why would he? He's a Sex-god for crying out loud! Why won't he make a move? Well, whatever that was on his brilliant mind, I don't care. He has to give my bloody schedule!

.

I leaned more closer, we were already nose to nose. Yes- that close. A few seconds more, a mud blood's lips collided with pure. I felt a spark, but why? I don't know, but I hope that wasn't right. Okay, it's working. I saw the parchment drop at the corner of my eye. Just the luck, I caught it with my free hand. I saw him, CLOSE his eyes. Bloody hell, why would he? A Malfoy doesn't 'close' his eyes when he is kissing someone, let alone, he should be sucking her mouth right now. He should be doing passionate kisses- but he didn't. He just kissed me. It was soft, like a feather. Merlin, it's hard to admit it, but it felt GOOD. Okay, I'm officially calling myself a crazy person. This is Malfoy! And you're still kissing him! Worse enough, you're even kissing him back. Come back to your senses Hermione, break off the kiss.

.

I did, and then glared at him mischievously.

.

"Gotcha." I said as I smirked. I enjoyed the victory seeing his face astonished. My mind knew for a moment that he didn't want the kiss to end just yet. I stroked the parchment in my hand and headed for the door. It clicked open and I took a sideways glance before leaving. There he was, standing, dumbstruck.

.

"I'll see you later Mister Head Boy." My voice had a teasing tone, and I was glad it did. I left the room and headed for my friends

.

.

.

.

Ginny, Ron and Harry were still there. At the same spot. Ron turned around.

.

"How did it go? Did he hurt you? Are you alright Hermione? What did he say?" Ron threw a number of questions, looking as if he practiced saying them when I was gone.

.

"Yeah Hermione, What did He say?" Harry added.

.

"Er" Was all I could say when Ginny butted in.

.

"Was it nice? Tell me all about it later Hermione! I'm dying to know!" The red-head squealed, looking very much excited. Harry looked at her girlfriend. "What? It's a girl thing Harry!" She said.

.

"Gin!" I shouted as red showed on the part of my cheeks.

.

"I'm just kidding!" The girl was giggling and clutching onto Harry's arm.

.

"Soooooo, Back to my question." Ron said.

.

"Um, don't you mean 'Series of Questions'?" He looked at me and I just giggled.

.

"Right, so what was it all about?" Ron said with a very serious look.

.

"Well, Dumbledore sent us our new night patrolling schedules, And I'm patrolling with Malfoy tonight." I said.

.

"Thank Merlin!" Ron sighed with relief and grinned.

.

"What's so good about that? It's gonna be like hell!" Were the words that came out from my mouth.

.

"Because it's better than Malfoy getting into your knickers." Harry said in as-a-matter-of-factly voice.

.

"What else happened?" Ginny said, hoping to get more information aside from what she had heard.

.

I smirked and said. "Let's just say, Malfoy isn't as smart as he thinks he is." Then I left them. Darting to the castle grounds, I went to my next class. It was already 8:00 Pm when I got back to the Head Boy & Girl's common room. I saw Him, and by him, I mean Malfoy. He was reading a book, probably our DA's book because it looked old. I stared at him for a long time, but he didn't make any eye contact. He just kept reading, like I was just some boundary to him for his book. I just came to notice how cute he was when he was in 'silent mode'. It made me flutter on the inside. BUT Hermione, again, He's Malfoy, The Bastard! I just said he was cute, but I don't like him. I am just stating a FACT.

.

"Ehemm, You know Granger, I'm not some dumb painting to be stared at." He said, breaking the silence off the room, but he still kept his eyes on the book.

.

"I just find it odd." I said, holding my chin up. Trying to show him how much confidence I've got.

.

"What?" He said. I could notice the curiosity in his eyes, but they were still locked on the book.

.

"It's just, who would have thought Draco Malfoy could stay silent for a couple of minutes?" His face was going red. I don't know if it was because of being pissed off or being embarrassed. This made me giggle. It was fun to tease Malfoy.

.

"On the Contrary Ms. Granger, I spend my quiet time alone thank you very much, so you really won't notice it dumb face." He spat.

.

I stood there, shocked. Hermione Granger 'Just got served' by none other than her mortal enemy, Draco Malfoy.

.

"Okay, whatever, Continue what you're doing. I won't bother. I'm going to bed." My body turned to the direction of my room but something held me. My hand felt a slight tug.

.

"Oy, Mudblood, you know our DA's Lesson right?" Malfoy said; parting his eyes on the book for the first time I got in the room.

.

"Why? And, Please, will you cut with the mudblood thing? It's becoming a total bugger. I know I am a muggle-born already, no need on repeating it."

.

"Because I don't quite get it. And second, I call you mudblood, cuz that's just what I do."

.

"Well, could you stop it?"

.

"NO."

.

"Why?"

.

"Because it's my job to do so, stupid."

.

"Oh, so now I'm stupid? Whatever, you're just wasting my time Malfoy." I noticed his hand was still clutched on mine, and I batted it off. He held it again. It was no use.

.

"Well, then, s-so-sor-sorry! Alright, I know I've been a complete arse to you and whatnot, but I'm sorry okay! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm bloody damn Sorry Granger!" He shouted. He looked like he took every ounce of his pride to say those words. It felt like a melody to me. This was a miracle, for Malfoy had never done that, not for her.

.

"Are you okay Malfoy? You look sick."

.

"Look, I'm saying sorry to you and all you can say is I'm bloody sick? Look at me Granger, look at me. It makes me feel bad to know I'm hurting somebody, even though it doesn't sound like it." Malfoy pushed my chin up to have a good look at me.

.

"What do you want Malfoy? It's enough charades for me in one day. Leave me alone so I can have my peace." Okay, I was just being upright stubborn. Now I'm the one that's being an arse. Okay, Calm down Hermione. Settle this with Malfoy, once and for all.

.

"Okay, let's call this a truce. Stop with all the blood-line nonsense. Don't get into my nerves. You have to listen when I talk to you. Let's be professional. For our Houses, and For our status?" I held out a hand, but it was shaking, as if it wasn't sure it had to do this.

.

Malfoy looked me in the eyes. He took my hand and shook it.

.

"Truce."

.

I nodded. "Truce."

.

"Now, get your things. I'll tutor you when we're patrolling the grounds. C'mon, it's 11:30 Pm, we should be there before 12:00 Pm." I said.

.

He picked up his things and said. "Okay, let's go."

.

We went outside, side by side, but we're not close friends yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, this chapter will be Draco's POV, just for a change, well, enjoy. I may add the Hermione version. Review Review Review Please! :

.

.

_**Day 3 out of 7- Winter Season- Draco's POV style.**_

.

.

Okay, just because Hermione and I had become friends, doesn't mean that we're close. I just said I'm sorry because, every time I call her mudblood, it's like I'm, calling myself one. It just wasn't right. Every time I annoy her(which was bloody brilliant because her mad expression always showed her two big front teeth and it always made my day), it just, made me want to punch myself for no reason. Come to think of it, why does blood-line matter anyway? Because my father says so? Yes, I listen to my father but, why does it matter anyway? Why does father say muggles have filthy blood anyways? To my perspective, I think it doesn't matter anymore. It just Blood for crying out loud! Well, change topic. As far as I can remember, last night I was with Gra- Er Hermione. It was strange though. To think two mortal enemies could agree with something. I could see why Weasley and Potter always considered her as a tutor. She was good at teaching. Good enough to be a teacher here in Hogwarts. I really understood our DA lesson about Thestrals. I think I'll get a good grade in our test this coming DA class.

.

We stayed up until 2 in the morning guarding the grounds to make sure no mayhem was done. Merlin was it hard being Head Boy & Girl. Apparently, Hermione didn't have the strength to stay up too long and snoozed in the near corner. I picked her up and brought her to our common room, the heads' common room that is (Which was so disturbing because she snuggled into my chest and kept mumbling: "Harry, How can I live without you?"). She thought I was Harry, oh how great, just because he's always the good guy and gets to save all the damsels in distress and gets to have girls fall in love with him and all of that whatnot. Wait, why am I arguing with this? This is Hermione Granger. I don't have to care about her love life! Okay note to self: don't mess about Granger's life.

.

I settled her down on the couch slowly to not wake her up. Now I've noticed. She was cute when she's sleeping, regardless of the fact that she'll be a monster when she wakes up only to see a Draco Malfoy rather than her Prince Charming, Harry Pothead. I just stared at her until she woke up. I could see the startled look on her face. She looked as if she was about to scream.

.

"Mal-!" She shouted but I put my hand on her mouth.

.

I put my index finger above my lips to shush her. It made the look on her face become more crooked and curious. I finally took my hand off of her mouth when I was sure she won't scream and wake the whole student body.

.

"What are you doing Mal- Um Draco?" She said as she shot me a glare.

.

"I was just settling you down-"I was cut off by her. Merlin, why can't she always stay asleep for a change. It makes her look like an angel rather than, this; Hermione the bossy, know-it-all, easily panicked, Gryffindor. Wait, did I, just say she looked like an angel? Oh God, I've gone completely bonkers.

.

"Why?"

.

"Bec-" Again, her mouth intruded my sentence and butted in, it was just so rude.

.

"Oh no, don't give me that look Draco. I know what you're thinking."

.

"Look, this attitude is the only thing I hate about you; you and your 'never-seems-to-listen-and-always-drawing-conclusions-and-always-out-of-your-senses-and-always-wanted-to-be-the-only-one-right-so-it-makes-you-look-like-the-good-guy' side. Listen, I only put you here so you could rest. You accidently slept while we were guarding the corridors alright?" I looked like I was going to run out of breath.

.

"Is it? Is it the only thing why you loathed me all these years? My 'know-it-all' side? (to make it short)" She smiled. Maybe she thought for all these years that, I loathed her because of her blood status. She completely ignored the fact that she thought I was about to do something to her, which is good, in my case.

.

"Yes it is! So quit it. It only ruins your personality." Oops, did I just say that to Granger, correction: Hermione Granger? Okay I'll give myself a smack everyday for that matter now.

.

She smiled again. Merlin, was that smile toxic? Cuz this smile, other than the ones she used to have with Potter and Weasley, was different. It made her look different, and by different I mean pre-pretty. It didn't show her buck-toothed teeth. She only smiled with her lips. Her soft, ever so pinkish lips. Okay, why do I know that her lips were soft? Oh, right, because she kissed me before. Which leads to another thought. The kiss, the damn kiss, I felt a spark in between. Was that necessary when you're about to be outwitted by someone? Yeah, maybe.

.

"Well, thanks for putting me in here Draco."

She said my name. Merlin why did I feel butterflies in my stomach? Was that normal? I felt all kind of gooey and tingly at the moment. Bloody hell I need a mirror. I expect my face is turning scarlet by the minute and so did hers.

.

After a few seconds, she hugged me. And I tightened it, as if I were waiting for this day to come my whole life! God, why is Hermione making things so surreal? Why am I seeing her in a different perspective? Do I, Like her? Does that explain the stupid nights I can't sleep without thinking of her? How stupid I was to irritate such? Why, oh why? After we broke off the human connection we did, she considered me as her friend. Now she smiles whenever I look at her. Oh, the joy.

.

"Um, Hermione? Am, I, yo-your friend now?" I stuttered.

.

"Yes of course you are!" She giggled and lunged onto me. Hermione hugged me again. It felt like heaven. Oh the gods only know what I'm feeling right now.

.

"Well, it's about dinner time so, why don't we just get ready.?" I said. It was very obvious that I was nervous. What? I didn't expect that one day I'll find out my mortal enemy will the one I'll like, or worse, LOVE. Duh!

.

"Okay, um, Draco, can you, um help me get up?" I did with as much force as I can exert. Maybe too much. Cuz the next thing I knew, Hermione was stumbling towards me. Our noses touched and I could feel her lips brush on mine. Damn, am I dead? Am I in heaven?

.

"Oops." I said as I broke off the kiss and chuckled but forgot the slightest thing. Ohmygod. She'll-KILL-me! I cowered down and covered myself with my arms. Mental countdown: 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-. I looked up at her and met her gaze

.

"Why aren't you hitting me? Hermione? Are you still there?" I said, quite curious.

.

"Draco? I'm not gonna hit you for just some accident. Or was it?" She said with an evil grin. Oh she's getting into me. She bit her lip and marched to the doorway.

.

"Are you coming? Or would you just rather sit there and be flabbergasted?" She jerked her head to the door. I nodded and we set off.

.

The Great Hall wasn't quite full, but The Weaslette, Weasley, and Potter were there, and they all exchanged worried looks.

.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed and pulled Hermione from me. He started hugging her and glaring madly at me like his eyes were gonna come out of its sockets. He gave me a disgusted look and then turned to face Hermione and gave her a small peck on the LIPS. What just happened? Does Pothead go out with Hermione? No, No ,NO! Wait, Draco, before your sanity explodes, you just made a note to yourself to not mess with Hermione's life just a few minutes ago. Well to top it off, I'm gonna rephrase, I won't mess with Hermione's life, UNLESS it's up against my will. Okay, okay, control the urge of smacking pothead.

.

"Harry!What are you doing? Ginny! Your girlfriend!" Hermione shouted. She looked quite shocked. Yes, Yes! Hermione didn't approve of pothead's actions. Oh God, is this not the right time to let 'the-boy-who-lived' be renown for being 'the-boy-who-died-because-he-was-a-bloody-git-and-stealing-my-girl'? Well, technically, Hermione isn't 'My Girl', YET! Yes, I'm thinking of courting her. Happy? She moves me. Wow, how touching.

.

"What? We do it all the time!" Harry shouted while Ginny and Ron gasped at the back. Ginny was sobbing now by her boyfriend's actions. Hermione gave her an 'I'll explain it to you later look' and Ginny said. "Hermione, you should have a good explanation for this. And Harry, we're done alright?"

.

"Right, okay, what was I saying again? OH right, We do it all the time Hermione!" Harry shouted again and Ginny wailed and sobbed and ran back to her dorm. Nice one Pothead, I am officially calling you a lunatic. Stay away from Hermione I said in my mind as I shot daggers on his head. You're gonna get Hermione in so much trouble with the Weaselette girl.

.

"And by 'all the time' you mean just when I broke up with Ron? To get payback? To make him get angry but didn't have any effect at all so we just broke off the 'Fake Relationship' when I realized he didn't really care. When I realized he really loved Lav-Lav more than me? You're with Ginny for Christ's sake Harry! The one you always loved! As much as it is crazy to say Harry, are you? By any chance? What the-? Do you like me? For real?" She asked. Ron shifted uncomfortably but was hardly noticed. Okay, I'm gonna punch Pothead's arse when I get the chance.

.

"Yes I do! Okay! I really do! Since fourth year when I saw you in the Yule ball! And I got so pissed when I saw you and Krum dancing like you were having the time of your lives. Damn Hermione, why can't you notice anything?" Harry Exclaimed. He was acting like Ron, a stupid, arrogant, arsehead. _Damn it I have competition. I said to myself._

.

"I do notice-" She took a deep breath and continued. "-that you are going completely hysterical and we have to get you to Madam Pomfrey. Come on." Hermione said while Ron chuckled. She pulled Harry's arm to go to Madam Pomfrey but Harry didn't move.

.

"I'm not lying Hermione!" Harry shouted and lunged to Hermione to kiss her.

Draco's Mind Thinking:

Ohmygod, why didn't I know Weasley dated her? Damn I'm so outdated. And to think he replaced Hermione with Brown? Oh who is she anyway? Um, oh right! She's the one who 'accidentally' snogged me last year. Aurghhh eww, the thought scares the bajeebers out of me. To think I'd give my body with, a, the bloody whore! Eww, never again Malfoy, never again.

_Malfoy, you're gonna give up being the 'Sex-god' (and the girls will cry when you quit your job) for Hermione. Are you sure you really, like her THAT much? Said his inner conscience_

Damn, conscience is right, am I ready to give up giving happiness to the ones who need it, for Hermione Granger? The mudblood?

_Hey! Don't think of that word again! Remove it from your vocabulary!_

Sorry conscience. Arghh man, Well, I think Hermione's worth it. It's good to have a change sometimes. I have to plan my life the way it should be. I have to change for her. I have to treat her like any boy should have done. I'm gonna make her happy. We shall sail the oceans together and venture against the depths of despair and-.

_Okay Draco, you're being cheesy now. Stop it. It's ruining your brain cells. But you're right, if you court her, make sure to be a different Draco. Not the dumbass, bastard you've always been._

HEY! You're my conscience! How dare you say that to your owner?

_Anywhoo , I think you should end your thinking and get back to reality you imbecile. They're gonna wonder why you're staying quiet for about, what ten minutes? Snap it! And you forgot about Pothead kissing Hermione!_

_Okay, back to reality_

.

"Draco?" Came a soft voice. It was the voice of his angel. Hermione Granger was staring at him, like he was dead of some sort. She was shaking him to get back to the world. Apparently , he fell down for thinking too much a few moments ago when Harry lunged in to kiss Hermione, and 'accidentally' ran over Draco . Oh the touch of her fingertips on my skin he thought. He didn't open his eyes yet. He was enjoying the moment.

.

"I think he got a heart attack. Harry, you git, you broke my sister's heart!" Ron said through clenched teeth. "You're crazy mate, but I'll get back to you on that later. I think Malfoy's dying."

.

"Oh, what do you call it? The one where you kiss the person and they bring back to life? Do it on him!" He said, thinking very hard of the word.

.

"You mean CPR?" Harry said.

.

"Shut up Harry, I'll have a word with you later" She turned to face Ron "What does that have to do in this situation?" Hermione Exclaimed.

.

"I don't know. It might help though." Her Best friend said.

.

"I bet you don't know how to no?" Harry teased.

.

"Yes I do. But now is not the right time to do such thi-." Hermione replied but was cut off

.

"Chicken Aren't you? Buck, buck, buck buck!" Harry started flapping his arms to his sides and wiggling, well, like a chicken. He didn't care about the eyes glaring at him with shock. Okay, is he always this immature? He's crazy for Merlin's sake.

"Okay Harry, seriously let's go to Madam Pomfrey NOW!" Hermione exclaimed. She seemed concerned for Pothead.

.

"No way! You just don't know how to use CPR!" Harry said.

.

"Fine, I'll do it, for your own sake!" Hermione came towards me and began 'CPR-ing' me. It didn't feel like CPR though. It felt more like a, kiss. Which felt good, and I kissed her back, but still continued to look unconscious. I took a glimpse of Potter's expression from the corner of my eye. Man his face was epic. I opened my eyes when Hermione broke the 'CPR-ing'.

.

"You're really good at CPR Hermione, er I mean Granger." I said and smiled at her at the process. Well, I can't use her first name when I'm facing with her friends. What would they think?

.

Her face turned scarlet. Hell yeah I made her blush!

"Tha-thanks, Dra- Malfoy." She said and held a hand to help me stand up. "Oi, Potter!" I shouted after that and smacked him in the face, hard. His glasses were dangling from one corner of his ear. "That's for kissing Granger!"

.

"You have no right to say so!" Harry growled, looking quite red at the moment. He returned the favor of punching Draco's side.

.

"Ow! How dare you Potter! Yes I do! You're with someone else at about 30 minutes ago and Weaselette broke up with you for kissing Granger here! I'm Head Boy! LEARN TO RESPECT THAT. Cuz' my status is way higher than yours!" I shouted. Pothead backed a few steps. Yep, I've done it again. I've scared Harry Potter.

.

"Quit it!" Hermione shouted. Potter and I both turned to look at her.

.

"Sorry." I said. My voice sounded more of a whisper than normal.

.

"Okay. And you-" She pointed at Harry. "Don't ever do that again! We're friends Harry! F-R-I-E-N-D-S! Remember that! You broke Ginny's heart!" She shouted

.

"Oh, so now you're taking HIS side! How can you Hermione? After all we've been through? Is this what you repay me?" Harry shouted. His nose was dripping blood.

.

"First of all, I'm not taking anyone's side. And second, I don't owe you nothing Harry!" The brunette shouted

.

Ron, (who was almost completely forgotten on the scene) Said . "What's going on?"

.

"Hermione just showed how to suck a git's mouth, not CPR." Harry explained while making hand gestures. Ron backed away from him immediately and had a horrified look as if Harry Potter, Their friend for almost 7 years, was a serial killer.

.

"What are you talking about! I just made a CPR! Look! He's breathing and alive again! Thanks to my brilliant skills!" Hermione Exclaimed.

.

"He wasn't dead in the first place! He was just unconscious. And to top it off, the bloody git enjoyed you snogging him!" Harry called out in a matter-of-factly voice.

.

"I wasn't snogging him!" Hermione shouted, unaware that they were in a public area and that there were teachers watching them. All eyes turned on the scene they made. The students were completely dropping what they were doing and chose to rather watch the fight between The brunette and Potter.

.

"No she wasn't." I insisted.

.

"Shut it Malfoy. You have nothing against this." Harry shot back at him.

.

"Yes I do! I was the one Granger 'CPR-ed'!" I shouted. I took Hermione's arm and dragged her out of the Great Hall. When we were out of sight….

.

"I can't believe Hermione kissed Malfoy!" Harry muttered, ignoring the eyes of the students looking at them.

.

"Mate, you told her to do so." Ron explained.

.

"No I didn't, I only said to CPR him, not snog the bloody git's mouth." Harry said in an annoyed tone.

.

"Um, Harry, are you aware that, mouth contact is needed when you're attempting to do CPR?" Ron said.

.

"Why do you know! You're not even muggle-born! You don't know the difference between kissing and CPR-ing!" Harry said loudly, almost everyone in the hall could hear it.

.

"Er, Harry, we're making a scene here. Maybe we should go." Ron said in a soft tone while they were eyed suspiciously in the Great Hall.

.

"Fine, But just so you know. Hermione's mine. I won't let Malfoy get away with this. Him and his lame excuse for being head boy. He is gonna regret this." Harry said as he marched to the Gryffindor common room. Ron trailed on his heel. He stopped dead on his tracks and said.

"Harry, This is for my sister." He punched his best friend with all his might on one fist. "And this is for Hermione." He punched again with another fist and stomped off.

.

.

.

Meanwhile.

.

"Why did you punch Harry on the face?" Hermione said. She was looking curiously at me as we walked down the hall.

.

"Because he kissed you and I didn't want to see- oh bloody hell, I shouldn't have said that." I covered my mouth with my hand, but it was too late. The words slipped in my tongue like automatic. She looked at me and giggled. Well at least I get to see her smile. "I meant, I was Head Boy and all, so it's my duty to do so." I said, but I felt quite disturbed with her staring at me like that.

.

"Right, well, thanks anyway. Who would have thought you'd be this nice?" She said. Yes! She said something nice about me. I'm getting to like her more by the minute.

.

"It was nothing." I placed my hand on my head and pretended scratching it.

.

She giggled again. Awww, she's so cute and adorable and pretty and amazing and her laugh is just, like a harmony.

.

"Hey, what's so funny?" I said, letting my voice sound quite curious and not like I was distracted.

.

"It's just, you're blushing." She said. Oh Merlin. Was I? She noticed? God help me! I looked at her face. She was laughing, but mildly. Why does she always have to look like an angel? I have to ask her if I can court her. But, not in a way that will shock her. And I have to make sure Potter isn't her boyfriend.

.

"You too." I said and chuckled lightly as she patted her cheeks.

.

"Hey Hermione?"

.

"Yes?"

.

"I have to ask something?"

.

"What is it?"

.

"Well, about Potter."

.

"What about my stupid git of a friend who thinks he can just make a scene and break my best friend's heart and using me?"

.

"Are you- Are You Two Dating?"

.

She was shocked as she looked me in the eyes. As if pleading for an answer as to why I asked.

.

"No." Her voice was soft. "Harry just, well I love him, that's for sure-" she broke off. Ouch, well that hurt. She loves Harry Potter, now what. Right in the gutter.

"But, I only love him as a friend, a brother you know? I can't get it why Harry is being weird towards me. Since that fake relationship happened, he's been awfully close to me now. Like we really are in a relationship. It's weird Because, well, he's my friend. And friends don't do that." She sighed and took a deep breath. "And she has a girlfriend. Oh, well, before he made that scene. Ginny's going to be mad at me."

.

"Do what?" I said. Okay, Potter needs a beating after this.

.

Hermione blushed.

"Well, first of all, he tries to kiss me for no reason, but I don't allow him to. It's just, weird. But, ever since he started dating Harry 2 days ago, I think he made it a reason to not do it anymore. Anyways, he always kept a watchful eye on me. I don't doubt that he dated Ginny just to set his mind off of me I guees."

.

"What else does he do?" I said, trying to control my anger. How can potter be so sudden? They haven't really started dating yet! I'm so gonna get him for this.

.

"Um, whenever we meet, he always wants me to hold his hand. He even demands me on swaying it. He says it's important."

.

"Is that all?"

.

"No, He also says I need to call him, 'Har-Har-poo.'"

.

"Okay that's it. That's off the hook, and not to mention totally disgusting. Like what Pansy calls me. He wants you to become Pansy?' Oh Drakey-poo don't leave me!' Oh the horror Hermione! I could not bear to see you be like that! I've had it. I'm gonna kill him!" I shouted and darted towards the corridors leading to the Gryffindor common room. But, Hermione tugged by hand back.

.

"Draco?" She said. I could notice she was shocked by my actions. Well, I can't blame her. Potter is just one sick prick.

.

"Why Hermione?"

.

"Um, why would you want to hurt Harry?"

.

"Because he's being such a git to you!"

.

"Why?" She said. Oh no, she's smiling again. She's getting into me.

.

"Because- because it's my job Hermione."

Douche! Why won't you tell her how you feel! You're the prick Draco! You are! -That was what his mind was saying right now. And he was right. Stupid upright pride is overpowering him again.

.

"Why is it your job?" She asked bluntly.

.

"Because, you're my- friend Hermione. That's what friends do."

_Okay, FML. I'll never forgive myself for this. You're a Malfoy, Draco! Wake up! Ask her out! Don't let your pride spill it! You are wasting a chance you bimbo!_

.

"You don't need to do that to prove I'm your friend Draco. Just being concerned about me is enough." She said as a smile began to show on her face.

.

"Okay, I understand. But just so you know, I'm not okay with Potter kissing you." I said.

.

"Why?" Hermione said as she, again, caught my eyes. Why do they always have to sparkle when my eyes meet hers? It makes me all weak.

.

"Um, Hermione, Let me tell you a secret." I said as my eyes locked on her gaze.

_That's the way! Start off slow. To let her know where you're getting into. Start off by telling her those weird feelings kept inside._

.

"What secret?" She said as her eyes widened. "I love secrets."

.

"Tell you what, kiss me on the cheek and I'll tell you." I said. Is she willing to kiss me on the cheek just to know a secret? Maybe. I hope so, if not, well I'm damned for trying.

.

"Really Draco? Piece of cake!" She said as she leaned over to kiss my cheek.

.

"How cute, you're blushing." She said as she looked at my cheeks. "That's something you don't see every day."

.

"Heh-heh." I looked away, feeling embarrassed.

She placed a finger below my chin. She pushed my head up, so that I can look her in the eyes. "Now tell me, what's your secret Mister Draco Malfoy?"

.

Just when I was about to say something,

Potter came barging towards us. Oh how lovely, he wants to make a comeback.

.

"I see I'm interrupting something." Harry said as his face turned smug.

.

"Yes you are, you little bugger. Hermione doesn't want to talk to you. Piss off Potter. You're becoming more and more of a drag queen." I spat. How good I felt when I said that in his face.

.

"What do you know? You're not Hermione's friend! How dare you say so? You just want to get into Hermione's knickers that's all you disgusting little git! Don't touch her!" Harry shouted. Hermione flushed at the moment.

.

"I have no intention of doing so. Hermione's my friend too you know? And I care for her dearly." I said solemnly.

.

"Guys, don't fight. Please." She whimpered. Oh god I feel sorry for her. To deal with Harry Potter "The-boy-who-just-wouldn't-die and with all the nonsense he's making her put up with.

.

"Just leave her alone will you Potter? You've given her enough problems to deal with already." I said. So this is how being the 'Good Guy' feels like, to be the bigger one. You know, I could get used to this.

.

"Shut up! Hermione's mine! Back off! You're with my girl!" Harry shouted. Two words-lying git.

.

"I am not! Harry, you're being immature. You're not the Harry I used to know anymore." Hermione gave a big sigh and looked gloomy. She looked away and stepped a few feet away from his so called ' Best Friend'.

.

"Hermione," –Harry began in a soft voice. "Why do you prefer him?"

.

"Who?Who Harry? Who? Tell me!" She shouted. Gee she looks depressed. She turns her head towards Potter and glared her with much confusion and was looking like she was about to cry. But she also looks like she's holding it, but she can't. Her cries stained on her cheeks. She's having a hard time, I could see it by the expression on her face.

.

"'Mione, why are you with Malfoy? I'm your friend, he's the enemy. And to make myself correct, I'm your friend who always loved you 'til the very end. And I know you love me too. Not in a brotherly way. You should be with me, not, not him!."

.

"Don't tell me what to do Harry. You're not my boss. You don't give a damn if Malfoy's my friend. And for the record, I always considered you as a friend and nothing more than that. Why are you doing this? You're ruining our friendship with your, odd actions towards me. Harry, I love you, but not as a lover. I care for you, but not as a girlfriend. So, all I can say is, move on. I won't allow us to have a relationship." She spat.

.

"Hermione, don't do this." And with that, he took Hermione's hand and began to pull her away from me, again. I grabbed Hermione's other hand and pulled her towards me. I succeeded.

.

.

With that, I grabbed Hermione's hand and we set off, Leaving Pothead behind. I heard him muttering about something like "I'll kill you Malfoy."

Yes, today is one of the happiest days of my life.

.

.

Meanwhile…

.

Hermione and I went to the Heads' common room. I asked her what her next subject was and suggested that I should escort her, for her safety from the traitorous Potter. At my luck, she agreed, but before we went out of the common room, I decided to ask her what I should have an hour ago.

.

"Hermione?" I began.

"Yes?" She said, eyes widening.

"Um, if you wouldn't mind." I said. Gods I'm nervous. This shouldn't be hard. I'm Draco Malfoy for crying out loud! I'm a friggin' sex-god! No, that's not right, I'm not a sex-god anymore, oh well, let me rephrase. I'm a friggin' hot-beast-god! This should be a piece of cake for me! Oh but no, not in this case.

"What is it that I won't mind?" she said bluntly. Oh how cute she is when she's curious about something.

"Will, will you mind if I, Draco Malfoy, court the woman standing in front of me?" I said and finished with a smile and a kiss on Hermione's hand.

"Wh-why would you want to court a mudblood like me?" She asked. Is she stuttering? What is making her stutter?

"Would you allow me?" I tried again, completely ignoring her question.

"Answer my question first before I can answer yours." She said and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Okay, I-I've got these weird feeling for you alright? I don't know but, I got the sudden urge that you should be my girlfriend." I said as I locked her eyes on mine.

"How come? Just to get into my knickers eh? I knew I'm the only girl you can't get in this school. What are you doing? Some kind of objective you have to accomplish before the school ends?" She said. No way is that true.

"No! My feelings are real alright! When you kissed me, I- I felt a spark! I don't know but, I only felt that when your lips touched mine. Never did I felt it with another girl. Why? Didn't you?" I leaned more closer, examining her face, then straight to her lips.

"I-I, don't remember. I forgot." She hastily answered me.

"Want a replay?" I said and leaned more closer, leaving only her response to continue what I was thinking.

"I'd consider it best not to. But help me remember if you can alright?" She smirked. "I think I can go to my next class alone now. I've changed my mind. Good bye Draco."

.

I stood there, watching her sashaying her hips, with a bewildered expression to pair it off.


End file.
